


SiWakanda

by Lasgalendil



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dora Milaje - Freeform, M/M, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The end credits scene sucked, Wakanda, so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: “I am done letting it consume me.”T’Challa returns to Wakanda changed, and faces the aftermath of his father's death.





	SiWakanda

They had left Egyptian airspace. They would soon be home.

“Captain,” T’Challa roused his passenger. “We have nearly arrived.”

“Thank you,” the Captain said, his voice still hoarse with weeping. “I—thank you.”

He considered a moment, then spoke again. “I moved the heavens and earth, went against the mandate of my gods for the sake of the man I loved. What would I not do were I able instead to save him.”

“I’m sorry. For what it’s worth. I'm sorry. About your father.”

...

  
“You have entered forbidden airspace,” the Quinjet’s comms burst in a static of English. “Identify.”

“It is I.” T’Challa answered in his mother tongue.

“…Your Majesty,” the title stung. “We were not told to expect your return.”

“These are private discussions. I will speak more upon landing. Prepare emergency medical services.”

“At once, Majesty. You are wounded?”

“I am not alone.”

Silence.

Then—“The Adored Ones are all accounted for, Majesty.”

“I do not speak of the Dora Milaje.”  
  
“This is most unusual.”

“This is the request of your king.”

“As you wish, Majesty.”

...

  
“What will happen when we land?” the Captain asked.

“I will protect you,” T’Challa said. “Both of you. That is all I know.”

...

  
  
“The hell are we?” Barnes woke on the descent, eyes wide as he stared out the windows. The sprawl of Birnin Zana stretched even onto the horizon. “We ain’t in Kansas anymore, Toto.”

“No, Buck,” the Captain held him close and kissed him. “We’re not.”

...

  
They were not met with welcome.  
  
The airstrip was surrounded by Hatut Zaraze, his family by the Dora Milaje. His sister pushed past them all, vibranium guns on raised fists. T’Challa held out a hand, halted the Captain and his lover. “I will deal with this. You are safe here, my friends.”

“You dare bring him here?” Shuri cried. “You dare! The man who killed our father?”

“I bring a friend,” T’Challa replied. “The man who was framed for killing our father, yes. But not his killer.”

“Perhaps not. But the Winter Soldier,” said Okoye.  “A killer nonetheless.”

“Move, Majesty,” Ayo said. “This man is a threat.”

“I’ll go, we’ll go,” Barnes choked. “C’mon, Stevie, I ain’t worth it, pal—“

“I will not be moved,” T’Challa told her. “Not even by you.”

“They cannot be permitted to stay.” Okoye reasoned. “Not with the eyes of the world upon them.”

“We protect our people through secrecy.” Aneka agreed. “On this we cannot compromise. A warrior cannot throw away her weapon. The world cannot know.”

“Did my father turn away the orphan?” T’Challa turned to the Hatut Zaraze. “Or did he welcome you into our home? Are you not our brother, if not by blood, then by spirit, now and always?”

“Always,” said Hunter, and bowed his head. “Always.”

“Then we will do as my father has done, and offer refuge to those who seek it,” T’Challa insisted.

“Let it be as you say,” Zuri sighed. “Though we may come bitterly to regret it. Come, children. Out of the sun. Africa was not meant for you.” And he shepherded them away.

...

  
“There is a man in the hold,” T’Challa spoke to those who remained. “This man is my guest. See he receives every utmost courtesy. And notify the UN that Helmut Zemo is being held for extradition.”

“Our father died, and where were you? When our King was gone, killed on strange soil, where were you? When our people needed guidance, needed their warrior, their king, where were you!” Shuri insisted.

T’Challa bowed his head, ashamed. “I sought vengeance.”

“And yet even this you could not do right.” She turned away.

Ramonda came forward. His father’s widow. No longer a Queen, but a dowager. “You found him, and you left him alive?”

“Yes, mama,” T’Challa kissed her hands.

“And you would bring your father’s killer into our own home,” she continued. “And give him the comforts of a guest?”

“He has not been found guilty. Yet. I am T’Challa, I am King and Warrior, not judge and jury.”

She considered him. “And when he has been tried?”

“Then I will have done my duty as a son, mama. And sought justice for my father.”

Ramonda kissed his cheeks “You are not my blood, but I praise the gods I have raised a righteous child. And your sister, Shuri, she will see sense in time. For now her sight is wearied by grief and anger.”

“Your Majesty,” S’Yan bowed.

“No,” T’Challa corrected. “Not yet. It is a title I must ask you to bear a little longer, uncle.”

S’Yan bowed nodded gravely. “But you are returned. The people of Wakanda will need their Panther. And their King.”

"Yes,” T’Challa agreed. “They will need her now more so than ever.”

...

  
Shuri was not difficult to find, pacing outside his quarters like a lioness in a cage. The Dora Milaje flanking her and holding vigil outside his doorposts were straight-faced and solemn.“How dare you wear that armor,” she accused him. “How dare you wear his ring! You do not deserve it.”

“No.” T’Challa answered, removed and offered the ring to her. “But you do.”

“What do you say?” she asked.

“I am not worthy of it. Not yet. It is not enough to renounce vengeance, but to seek justice. Ask forgiveness. Act with compassion,” T’Challa spoke. “As our father would have done.”

She reached for the ring, yet hesitated. “He would have wanted his son to be king.”

“He would have wanted his son to do what is right.”

“And his daughter," she bowed her head. "I was angry at him. Baba. For going. My last words to him were spoken in anger.”

“You are fierce. Our father knew this,” T’Challa answered. “And this is why you must be Queen. For a time.”

“You are his eldest true-born son. You are the heir. You trust me with this throne?” she laughed. “That when the moment comes, I will abdicate and give it back?”

“I trust that if that day comes, were you Queen, you would make the right decision by our people, regardless of what it meant for either you or me,” T’Challa said. “You will decide, sister, and I will accept your Majesty's judgment.”

“And what of this Zemo?” she asked. “You will accept my judgment of him?”

“I would ask for your mercy,” T'Challa considered. “But you are my Queen. I will advise, but I will obey.”

“We are Wakanda,” Shuri decided, and looked out over the city. “Let him face justice. We will show the world how such matters are to be handled. Openly, and in the light. Let him go to trial, and let the peoples of the world find him guilty.”

“You have grown up much,” T’Challa said. “He would be proud of you.”

“He would be proud, I think, of both of us," Shuri answered. "Now come, brother. Let us bury our father.”

**Author's Note:**

> SiWakanda (Xhosa): We [are] Wakanda
> 
> Xhosa belongs to the Niger-Congo language family, the third largest language family in the world by number of speakers.
> 
> Grammar:  
> [(S)V]+O word order, no articles, no “To Be” verb
> 
> Wikipedia rabbit holes:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niger–Congo_languages  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xhosa_language


End file.
